Twin Foxes
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Two twins are drawn into a world of spirit detectives and demons when one meets up with Hiei's team to steal some artifacts, what will happen to them later on when they find out a shocking secret that effects their lives entirely? (I do not own ANYTHING! That means songs too, I just use the lyrics to help with the story!)
1. Just a Normal Day?

Two twins are drawn into a world of spirit detectives and demons when one meets up with Hiei's team to steal some artifacts, what will happen to them later on when they find out a shocking secret that effects their lives entirely?

_**Chapter One: Just a normal day?**_

"SCREAM, AIM, FIRE-" my headphones were quickly pulled out of my ears and I looked up and saw Hawk, my adopted dad in his work uniform, glaring down at me as he plucked my silver PSP from my hands "What did I do this time?" I asked sheepishly, my throat was itchy after my little sing along.

"You and that band," he sighed as he turned the volume down, shutting down the system, pulling the headphones out and putting both items in his pocket, I gave him my best grin since I knew I wasn't supposed to have it after my last report card and the shit ton of phone calls from the school.

I crossed my arms "Be happy it was Bullet for My Valentine this time, Hawk," he narrowed his fiery red eyes at me "and not Brokencyde," he sighed again as he ran his hand through his short, spikey black hair from the memory of when I screamed the lyrics to Schizophrenia out in public with kids around. I giggled from the sight of his face "I never knew someone could be embarrassed and pissed off at the same damn time!" he gave me a glare, already starting to get pissed from that one swear word.

"School. Now." He growled, I pouted slightly as I started to get up off my crimson red bean bag chair while dusting off the remains of pink fuzz off of my light blue uniform "Oh no, I just bought you that pink sweater!" he groaned as he started to pick up the big pieces that was all over my black carpet.

My sister peeked in, taking in the mess "I told you she would shred it and I also told you to return it," she sighed softly as she brushed some of her long silver hair from her face.

I walked up to her and ruffled her hair "Gale's right, Hawky, you know I only wear black or dark colored clothing~" I giggled, looking back as he started to clean up the sweater pieces off of my bean bag chair "See you after school!" I grabbed my bag; that was by my bedroom door, and quickly darted down the steps, shooting out the door before he could snap at me again.

"You're going to give him a panic attack one day," she sighed after catching up with me, I shrugged as I pulled out my PSP from my bag with a grin "You and that system," she brushed her hair from her face again with a roll of her eyes.

She shook her head as I flipped through the music to find a different song and started mouthing the words to it:

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolors all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter, nymphetamine

I suddenly stopped when a guy with long red hair wearing a light pink uniform with gold trim started walking towards us, I stepped to the side as he walked by and I grabbed Gale's hand "Let's go," I quickly started to drag her towards school.

"Excuse me, ladies," I shivered a bit from his voice, I didn't look back at him as he started walking back to us but Gale made me turn around to face him but I looked off in another direction. I heard his footsteps stop, he was near "Does this belong to one of you?" he asked, Gale nudged me in the ribs, I glared at her then turned my gaze over to the item in question, he held out my half of the yin yang necklace that Hawk had given to us on our birthday two years ago.

I glanced over at Gale, even though I knew the white half was still around her neck, I still wanted to make sure that it hadn't fallen off "It's mine," I muttered, gingerly taking it from him and noticed that the chain had been cut from the looks of it.

"Say thank you, sister," she growled, I hated when she wanted me to be fucking polite and I sighed angrily as I turned to him to look at him in those emerald green eyes of his.

"Thank you," I huffed, I flinched slightly when he took my hand and placed a rose in my open palm.

"Here, a beautiful rose for a beautiful woman," I felt my face heat up, he gave us both a small bow "I must go now, good day to you both," he said as he walked off, I looked down at the rose and huffed again.

I looked over at Gale, who had a weird grin on her face "What?" she giggled and started walking off "What the hell are you so giggly about?!" I snapped, quickly catching up to her since her pace was a bit slow.

She turned to look at me "That was Shuichi Minamino, from Meioh Private Academy, seems you gotten his attention, Arcana~" she giggled as she took off running to school, I blushed a bit from the thought then quickly chased her down.

-Kurama's POV-

I walked down the street a bit then stopped, glancing up in a nearby tree "Hello, Hiei," he jumped down from the tree "I gave her the necklace back, the plan's going down the right path," he silently nodded and looked to watch both the girls run off.

"If we studied her routine correctly, then she should run off before she goes home to the game place," I nodded slightly then glanced back at him.

"Are you sure of what they both are?" he looked back at me then nodded "Then we will need them to get the artifacts, alright, then head on back and lets go ahead and get Goki out of that pris-"

He stopped me "We'll wait and watch her before we do anything first," I nodded a bit "I want to make sure nothing will distract her from our main goal, now go ahead and head off to where ever you go during the day," he suddenly vanished, I shook my head and started off towards school.

-Arcana's POV-

I sighed in an annoyed manner as we passed the gates, but my mood suddenly changed when I saw one of my best friend and sparring partner "Urameshi!" I called out to him and darted over, he stopped his walk and looked over at me.

I gave him a high five "So, what's the plan today?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back a little bit.

I shrugged "I wanna skip but Miss Prissy is keeping an eye on me," I replied, he glanced over at Gale; who was talking to Keiko about some upcoming project for a class they had together. He shrugged and started heading into the school "Heading to the roof again?" He nodded and I quickly followed after him since that was the best spot to hide out from most of the school.

He stalked up the stairs, scaring all the people out of the way by just walking up to them "Anyway, do you think you can try and get away? I don't wanna get you in trouble," he replied, I huffed as I flipped through my song list again.

"I rather hang with you than sit in the class all day," I replied, brushing my hair from my face as I continued to look for the song I wanted to listen to "Dammit, so where do you want to go," I glanced up as he shrugged then I looked back down, he pushed the door open and after I walked outside, I kicked the door shut. He plopped down and before I could sit by him, Principal Takanaka came over the speaker and started calling Yusuke to the office "What the fuck did you do this time?" I looked over at him as I sat down by him, he shook his head then leaned back against the wall. "I'm going to head off, okay? I'll meet you up whenever you're ready to go," I stated, he nodded as I jumped up and quickly went down the steps as Keiko darted past me.

I slipped out the doors then stashed my school bag in the bushes, where I normally stick it when I skip, and darted out past the gates to a tree across from the school then climbed up in it. I leaned back into the leaves and started messing with my PSP to find another song to listen to while I waited on Yusuke to leave, which it didn't take long, since I saw him jump over the wall after talking to Takanaka and I quickly jumped down to follow him. "God, everyone fucking pisses me off," I heard him growl as I caught up.

"What did he want this time?" I asked, he huffed and I knew not to push the subject any further.

I followed him to his house, waiting outside for him and he suddenly stormed out in rage "Dammit! Everyone is out to get me today!" he snapped, I sighed softly as I walked by him and staying quiet.

"Let's go to the arcade and blow off steam there," I stated "unless you wanna go pick a fight with someone," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied, I could still feel that he was tense but he had relaxed at the idea of blowing some steam off.

He suddenly stopped "What?" I asked, I then followed his gaze and saw a kid kicking around a soccer ball on the sidewalk near the busy road.

"Hey, kid!" the boy looked over at us, he didn't look no more than five years old "Why are you playing near a dangerous road?! You could get hit and killed!" the boy just continued to look at us, I looked around to see if the boy's mother or father were around but didn't see anyone that looked like his parents.

I looked back over and started giggling at the sight of him making faces at the kid to make him laugh "At least he can make little kids laugh still," I thought, after giving the ball back to him, we started to walk off.

He stopped and looked back "Dammit, stupid kid is still playing with that ball! I don't care if he does kick it in the street, it's his fault," I sighed as he raged, I gasped out in terror as the ball bounced out in the middle of the street. Terror ripped through my body as the boy trotted after the ball and a bright red car suddenly came around the corner "Look out!" the tires squealed loudly, I heard a loud thump and I screamed out in sheer terror.


	2. Now What?

**_Chapter Two: Now What?_**

I was instantly by his side "U-Urameshi?" I knelt down by him, gingerly touching his arm "N…no, Yusuke! YUSUKE!" I screamed, tears ran down my face and on to his shirt sleeve "Please! You can't be…NO!" I screamed again, burying my face into him and cried loudly.

"Everyone, get back! Give them some room!" I lifted my head up and saw two EMT workers there "Miss, you need to move," I clung to his shirt, daring them to take him away. "Miss, please," he gently pulled my hands away, taking me into his arms and I broke down. "Take them both," I turned my face, seeing them load both Yusuke and the crying child into the van, the man let go and quickly got into the van, racing off.

"Y-Yusuke," tears ran down my face, I felt a hand touch my shoulder but I ignored it "Why did…did you do it? What if he survived?" I thought, I was gently lead away but I stopped when I saw the two people that were in the red car. "YOU BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE HIM!?" I screamed, the person grabbed me and held me tight as I thrashed in their arms "I'LL FIND AWAY TO MAKE YOU PAY! I FUCKING SWEAR IT!" I was dragged away and put in a car, they locked the doors but I rolled down the window "YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL TAKE YOU FUCKERS TO COURT!" I screamed loudly, the car took off and I slid back in, covering my face as I broke down in a fit of sobs.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I looked up from my hands to find I was in Hawk's car and Gale was holding me "Arcana, please, calm down," she quietly said, holding me tightly as I screamed and cried into her shoulder. "Shh, I've got you," she whispered, I could feel her tears hitting the back of my neck, my rock and foundation was breaking down from the sight of me bawling my eyes out.

"Arcana, what all happened?" I lifted my head up to look at Hawk and told him everything that had happened, from us skipping school all the way to him jumping out to save the boy. I laid my head in Gale's lap, curling up into a ball with tears running down my face still "I'm not mad at you for skipping but next time don't do that again," I nodded weakly as the weight of it all finally kicked in and I passed out.

-Hiei's POV-

I growled slightly in annoyance from watching the scene that had unfolded right in front of me, I looked over and saw Kurama run up to where I was hiding "What happened?" he panted slightly, I sighed and told him everything that had happened and he glanced over to the small crowd of people talking to each other. "She was taken away by her sister and the man who watches over them," I finished, he looked over at me.

"Right now, she's not going to be of any help in her current state like this, we'll have to wait till she's able to get over this," I growled, I hated waiting and we didn't even know how long it would take her to recover from this.

-Arcana's POV-

I walked slowly with Hawk and Gale as we walked up to Yusuke's home, I stared at the ground as we stood in line to give our sympathies to his mother "Yusuke!" I lifted my head up slowly to see Keiko and her friends, who had just walked out, holding her as she sobbed loudly.

I could already feel a tear running down my face, it didn't take long when we heard someone scream "URAMESHI!" I looked back and saw Kuwabara dragging his small posse towards the door of the house, I stepped out of line and quickly followed after them. "How could you die!? We haven't finished any of our fights yet!" he screamed as he punched at the picture frame, tears fell down his face as his group apologized and started to drag him off; I stopped them and he looked over at me "A-Arcana…" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"P-please stay calm, he wouldn't want us to be upset," I whispered softly, I felt him hug me back and I could feel him shaking from him crying "Be strong, okay?" I pulled away as he nodded, he then left as I stepped back over to Gale's side.

"That was nice of you to calm him down," I shrugged slightly as it was our turn to walk in, I followed in behind Gale and tried to fight back the tears. Hawk and Gale both took turns to bow to Atsuko and said a small prayer to his coffin.

I let out a shaky sigh as I knelt down in front of her, I gave her a small bow while fighting back tears and I turned to look at the coffin "H…hey Yusuke," I softly whispered, I could feel a tear escaping down my cheek "R…remember when we first met? You were picking on me for singing a girly song and…and we had a huge fight," I wiped away the tears that started falling "W...we tied, even though we got in serious trouble; that was the best day of my life, you're the only person other than Gale and Hawk that I let get close to me," I choked back a sob. "Y-you were more than…a friend, you're a b-brother," I finally said, I lowered my head and started to cry, Gale quickly was by my side and she helped me up then lead me out of the room.

Takanaka walked in and gently put his hand on my shoulder "If you want to take a few days or weeks off from school, then I understand. I'll have your teachers send your school work home with your sister," I nodded.

"Thank you, sir," I whispered softly, he smiled softly then walked over to Atsuko and Gale took me over to Hawk "Let's go home, I don't feel well," Hawk gently led me to the car and helped me in. Gale slid in beside me and I instantly laid my head down on her lap.

"Just rest, you had a very stressful day," she gently started rubbing my head, I curled up tightly and tried to fall asleep.

_-Dreaming-_

_I was punching at a training dummy, trying to get stronger and stronger while fighting back all the memories of Yusuke helping me train; I finally stopped with tears running down my face "Why did this happen? Why couldn't I of stopped it!?" I screamed as I punched the dummy harder, trying to break it in half._

_"Well for one, it happened to fast and even if you did, then you'd be dead instead of me," I turned around at the sound of that familiar voice._

_"YUSUKE!" I tackled him into a hug, crying into his chest._

_"Whoa! Easy! Now listen up, I need you to keep my body safe okay? You, Keiko, my mom and Kuwabara need to stay strong for me," I looked up at him and nodded, he wiped my tears away and hugged me tightly "I'll be coming back soon but I've got a series of tests to do so I can come back," he finished._

_"O-okay, you better come back or I'll come after you and beat the shit out of everyone who stands in my way!" he chuckled and ruffled my hair._

_"Oh, make sure you go back to school, you need to catch up on your studies, okay?" I nodded and hugged him once again "Don't worry about me, it won't take me long to finish these tests and keep an eye on my mom!"_

I gasped in surprise as I sat up "W…was that…a dream or was it…real?" I felt my cheek where he had wiped away my tear and felt it dry "Y…Yusuke…you were here," I smiled softly "I won't let you down," I whispered to the air.

-Several Weeks Later-

Time just flew by and I had already fallen into a routine, something I rarely ever do, I always went to Yusuke's place before and after school to help Keiko with some small chores around the house then I would go home to work on my studies. Then after everything was done, I'd go into the mini workout room that Hawk had made for all of us then train till it was time for bed. Every time I'd fall asleep, I'd try and reach out to Yusuke to see how everything was going but I never hardly got an answer but I never gave up. "Hey Arcana, did Yusuke visit you in your sleep as well?" I looked over at Keiko as we walked to the store after we had visited Yusuke, I scratched the back of my head and nodded.

"I didn't know if you had the dream as well," I stated, we walked into a nearby store and started looking around to find stuff for her mom on the list she had given her.

"What did he say to you in the dream?" she asked, looking over at me after picking up an apple.

"He told me that he was coming back, he had a series of tests to take care of and he told me to go back to school to keep an eye on everyone he loves," I replied, reaching up and snagging some cans off the top shelf. I handed the can to her and she put it in her basket as we continued to look over the store "How long do you think it will take him to finish this test? I miss hanging out with him and picking fights with him," I sighed softly as she gave me a shrug while we walked over to the front counter to pay for the items that we had gotten.

"Knowing him, he's probably fighting to get past everything and he'll be back soon," she chuckled softly, I smiled at the thought of him beating the shit out of everyone and making sure that he's king over all of the spirit beings.

After paying, we started outside "Hey! Look there's a fire that's broke out on fourth!" we stopped and looked up towards the sky, my eyes widened in horror from the black smoke floating up towards the sky.

"Yusuke's house is on fourth!" we gasped, she took off with me close behind her.

"I really hope it's not his house, please don't let it be his house!" I thought frantically as we ran as fast as we could towards his house.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying my story, I know I'm taking a long time on the chapters but I'm usually busy with work and stuff so, I'll be tryin to get the updates up as soon as possible!


	3. He's Back!

**_Chapter 3: He's back!_**

We pushed people out of the way when we got to the apartments that Yusuke lived in and saw flames slowly devouring the place "H-he's still in there!" Keiko cried, we fought our way through the people who tried to stop us.

"You are nothing but cowards, there's someone still inside and he'll die if we don't get him out!" I snapped, Keiko had already poured water on herself and I mimicked her. We both darted inside as the flames broke through the windows, I panted from the heat as we pushed our way through to the back room where Yusuke's body laid.

"Oh Yusuke!" she cried as she tried to pat out the flames that had started to burn through the blanket.

"It's no good!" I grabbed the blanket and threw it off of him as she quickly wrapped the thinner blanket around his body, I helped her lift up his body and we started towards the door "Let's get out of here before the whole place comes down!" we slowly started making our way towards the door but stopped when flames brought down pieces of lumber in front of us. My heart raced in my chest, we were trapped and there was no way the fire department would get here in time to save all of us. I looked around the room, trying to find way around the flames to escape but my eyes widened a bit from seeing what looked like three people…floating in the air "Y…Yusuke?" I thought, I watched as he drew back his arm then threw something small and golden into the fire; the fire instantly turned blue and moved out of our way to create a path towards the door.

"C'mon!" she cried as we started towards the door, I looked back with wide eyes and saw him clearly floating in the air.

"I-it is him," I gasped softly to myself, but who were the other girls that were beside of him, I turned my face towards the door and saw Kuwabara running in to help us escape the house. I looked back once more as we stepped out and the flames returned back to its normal color and continued to devour the house. I looked over at Keiko after we had placed his body on the ground "I saw him," I whispered to her, she looked up at me with her eyes wide "Back in the fire, I saw his spirit floating in the air, he was with two girls but I guess they're there to help him with the tests he has to go through," she nodded as she looked back to look over his face to see if he got any burn marks.

"His body is okay, ash got on him some but other than that he's fine," she sighed, I sat back on the ground and sat up when I heard the sirens from the fire trucks coming closer.

"Oh, now they decided to show up," he growled, he looked back over at us and leaned over Yusuke's still covered body "Hey, whatcha got under there?" he asked as he pulled the blanket off of his face and he suddenly let out a squeal in surprise "You got a dead body!? What are you, some kind of freak!?" I jumped up quickly.

Keiko looked over at him "I'll explain to you later but we've got to get his body out of here," she snapped, he quickly regained his composure and grabbed his body.

"Then let's get you two out of here!" he threw his body over his shoulder and grabbed Keiko's hand, dragging her right behind him and I quickly followed after him.

-Hiei's POV-

I followed them closely but kept my distance so the humans wouldn't see me, I couldn't understand why this girl would even consider being friends with them "Dammit," I softly growled, I perched in a nearby tree and watched as they talked about the boy in the wheelchair. After watching them talk for a while, I took off and headed over to find Kurama at his home; when I got there I pushed open his window, he never locked it anymore, I plopped down on his bed and waited.

It didn't take long for him to finally walk upstairs, he blinked in surprise when he opened up the door "Didn't expect you to be here," he stated, he pushed the door shut then locked it so his human mother wouldn't come and meddle. "So, have you learned anything new about her?" he asked as he sat down at his desk chair, I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a slight glare "I'll take that as a no, she still not alone long enough for you to even talk to her, huh?"

I sighed "She's been hanging around the humans more and more since that boy she was hanging around with died," I replied, he nodded a bit "I tried to get rid of the body by using a human to do so but that fool failed to do so," I replied, his emerald gaze fixated on me as I told him what had happen earlier that day.

"So, they risked their lives to save the body of a dead boy, pity her life was almost ended," he said; at times, there are moments where Kurama's coldness spooks me some. He glanced out the window "Well right now, she should be at home, do you want to try and get more information on her or leave her be for a while?" I shrugged, I was getting tired and annoyed that I couldn't get any closer to her without alerting the humans that stay around her.

"Right now, I'm getting kind of tired of playing chase, hoping to catch her alone," I stated, he gave me a small shrug.

"Fine by me, maybe then she'll be alone," I stood up "Goodnight, Hiei," he waved, I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the window then into some trees to sleep in.

-Gale's POV-

I never understood my sister, she never told us about what fully happened that day we found her screaming at the couple that hit her best friend "She'll be fine, she's just in a lot of pain right now," Hawk told me every day as he sent me off the school, though it didn't take her long to finally start coming back to school. She never fought with the teachers, she didn't pick a fight or try and skip class anymore but she would sit there and try to focus on the topic.

Every day after school, she'd hand me her school bag and away she ran with Keiko over to his house "I wish for once she'd let me know what was going on," I sighed softly as I always made the same walk home with a couple of mutual friends of Keiko's. They sort of shrugged my statement off as they talked about the rival schools starting to take over the small hangouts that Yusuke had claimed before he died, when they suddenly stopped, I paused and I looked up to see Shuichi standing there.

He looked up from his book and saw that I was staring at him "Oh hello," he said, he had a surprised look on his face.

"W-we'll see you around, Gale," I looked back at them as they waved while taking off, I turned my gaze back over to him.

"If you're looking for my sister, she isn't with me today," he smiled sheepishly as he walked up to me.

"May I walk you home?" he asked, I shrugged and began to walk towards home with him by my side "So where is your sister? Doesn't she usually walk with you home?" he asked, I shrugged slightly as I kept walking, hoping to get home without him learning anymore about her.

I brushed my hair from my face "She doesn't hang around, she's always busy," I stated, shifting both of our bags in my hand and I heard him sigh softly.

"So, tell me about yourself," I could tell he was trying to get more information on the both of us, I sighed softly then stopped then looked at him.

"You want to know more about us? Forget it, I don't wanna talk anymore," I snapped as I quickly took off, using the same way Arcana uses to get away from me to skip.

-Weeks Later, Arcana's POV-

I stared at the ceiling, the sun peering through my curtains as I tried to understand the dream I just had last night "What the hell did I see?" I thought as I sat up and rubbed my head a bit in confusion as I closed my eyes to remember the dream. _For some reason I could remember every small detail that had happened Yusuke's body was laying in front of me, I couldn't stop my body as I gently lifted him up while supporting his head then leaning down and gently kissing him. _I shook my head wildly while blushing madly "Why in the world did I dream that?!" I jumped a bit when I heard a knock on the door, I quickly threw the covers off and headed over to the door.

"Morning, Arcana, you gonna go to school today?" Hawk brushed some hair from my face and I looked up at him "If not you can stay home again, I don't mind," he stated as he started walking down the steps to the kitchen.

I looked over at Gale's room as she was brushing the knots out of her hair "Morning," she looked over at me "Something troubling you?" she asked, I shook my head a bit and slowly went back in my room then shut the door, locking it.

I plopped back down on my bed then covered back up, hiding my face from the sunlight and tried to go back to sleep but the dream popped back up in my head and I sat up "Dammit, might as well go on to school, Keiko should be able to help me out with this," I groaned softly as I quickly started to get ready for school.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and quickly took off towards school to see if I could catch her before class started "Arcana, wait up!" Gale called as she ran after me, I slowed down a bit as she caught up then picked up my pace.

At school, I rushed to look for Keiko but never had a chance to find her when the bell rang "Dammit, I'll have to find her later," I sighed as I went to class and sat down in my seat, I looked up when Keiko walked in "Psst, Keiko," she looked over at me "We need to talk about something," I mouthed, she nodded then sat down and I quickly started writing a note then made a game of passing the note over to her. When she got it, she glanced back at me then nodded and then wrote something down on the paper, sending it back to same way.

I unfolded the paper then read over it: _Yes, I did have a weird dream about Yusuke last night, I wanted to ask you and Kuwabara about it but it looks like he's out today, what was your dream about?_ I started to write a note but before I could even finish, the principal walked in and called Keiko out of the room. I softly growled and rubbed my temples, I came to school for nothing and I laid my head down to ignore the teacher for the rest of the class then when class was over, I was going to skip and get out of there.

What seemed like hours later, I escaped class then left the school; not before tossing my school bag into the bushes for my sister to pick up "I hate school," I huffed as I walked off towards the arcade, I stopped when I felt someone following me then looked behind me. I shivered a bit and continued to walk but decided to head towards the park, I stopped a moment "Eh, might as well go home," I thought as I wandered around some before I turned around then headed towards home. I knew Hawk was probably out doing side jobs or shopping for new clothes, I glanced back to see if I was still being followed as I unlocked the door. I opened it and quickly went inside, locking the door behind me then I went upstairs to my room "I'm getting freaked out a bit," I thought as I locked my door then laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I tensed a bit when I heard a creak outside the window, I jumped up and threw the windows open then looked around to see if anyone was there but the only thing I found was a red rose "So, I finally get to see you again," I looked down and saw Shuichi standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"I wanted to see you again, I tried to catch up to you but you took off before I could talk to you," he stated, I blushed slightly then shook my head a bit.

"I'm busy right now, I don't wanna talk right now," he nodded slightly.

"How about a date later?" he asked and I felt my cheeks heat up, I shook my head then ducked back in my window then shut it.

-Hours later-

I flipped through my PSP, searching through the song list to find a good song while dozing off a bit when the dream hit me and I jumped awake suddenly at the urgency of the dream "What the…I should go over there," I thought as I pushed myself off my bed and quickly shot down the steps, heading towards Yusuke's new apartment. For some reason, in the back of my mind, I had to get there before midnight or else something bad would happen. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could "Don't fail me now legs, keep going," I thought as I darted up the steps, nearly tripping a few times, when I got up to the top and turned the corner. I saw the hem of Keiko's dress but stopped myself when I saw Yusuke's ghost out of the corner of my eye "Keiko, you can make it!" I hissed as I took off again, shooting into the room while the clock started to chime.

"YUSUKE!" I heard her cry, I stopped short of the bedroom door way while panting heavily as the chimes stopped "O-oh no, Yusuke!" she cried and my heart sank like a rock as I braced myself against the doorway.

"N-no…he can't," I felt some warm tears run down my face "Was she…too late to save him?" I thought, her body shook from the sadness at the thought of losing him for good.

My eyes widened a bit when he started slowly sitting up "You two girls miss me?" he asked, Keiko clung to him and started crying into his chest "Hey calm down!" I smiled as tears of joy started running down my face.

"Dammit Yusuke, you love doing that to us," I softly chuckled.

* * *

The ending kinda sucked on this one, sorry about that. I had to get this one finished so I could move on and there's gonna be a twist with pairings! Just thought I'd let ya know~


End file.
